


best friend

by miishiman



Category: Skeos - Fandom
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, ily skeos please dont ban me, its literally 1 am, platonic, theyre best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miishiman/pseuds/miishiman
Summary: Skeos has a nightmare and paul tells him itll  be ok.
Relationships: Paulos - Relationship, Skeos/paul
Kudos: 1





	best friend

**Author's Note:**

> im once again sorry. paul ily please dont be upset w me

Skeos' eyes sprang open. he felt cold and alone. the shadows of trees in moonlight danced across his room and led him to worry someone was watching. with great haste, he pulled a throw blanket over his shoulders and hobbled to his roommates room. he knocked on the door and all but 20 seconds later he stood face to face with a groggy paul. 

"Skeos. its 2 in the morning. what do you want?"

"i had a nightmare.." Paul quickly pulled him into a hug. 

"Come on, bud. you can stay on my couch." Skeos nodded, a small smile playing on his face at the kindness of his friend.

the two sat in silence, likely trying to fall back asleep, but neither of them could. so they struck up some light conversation. the two had been incredibly busy with no time to speak like this. it was calming and skeos wished they were kids playing at the beach again. 

"By the way.." Paul started, "What was your nightmare about?"

Skeos froze. he pulled his blanket closer to himself and took a few deep breaths.

"You wont think its stupid?"

"Dude, I promise. if it freaked you out, im happy to listen." The former nodded and began.

"You know Nymic. And thay girl, Juliet, from the discord server? I had a dream they killed me. it was rather brutal. they gouged out some of my skin and beat me.. it was horrifying. it felt like i was realky there, Paul. i was so afraid i was really going to die and lose you and my career and all my other freinds and all the women in my dms.. i was afraid id fail the kid id managed to help."

Paul gazed over sympathetically. "Im sorry man. but you havent failed anyone. you never will. youll be alive as much as i cam help it."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"Youre my best friend, you know that?" Skeos asked

"I do."


End file.
